Os 13 Espíritos
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Mais um dia de luto no Sagrado Santuário de Athena. Já era o terceiro guarda a se suicidar. Mas, dessa vez, os cavaleiros têm uma pista, uma fita de vídeo. O que será que a fita encerra?


Os 13 Espíritos

(ou os 'Os Espíritos da Morte')

By: Akane Kittsune e o povo do fórum Pandora's Box o Brigada, gente /o/

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, só o Shaka err... e Suicídio'. O resto ou é de Masami Kurumada/Toei Animation, ou é das meninas do pan box

**Resenha: **Mais um dia de luto no Sagrado Santuário de Athena. Já era o terceiro guarda a se suicidar. Mas, dessa vez, os cavaleiros têm uma pista, uma fita de vídeo. O que será que a fita encerra?

**Classificação: **Vou avisando, é terror/romance/humor! Humor negro pra ser mais exata õ.o Não reclamem se tiverem pesadelos! RESTRITO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS POR CONTER CENAS DE TERROR (tipo o Chamado) E PARTES HENTAIS! (pra caberem no contexto da história...Não sou pervertida xX)

Capítulo 01 – Suicídio

Era mais um dia de luto no Santuário. Mais um guarda se suicidara esta semana. Era o terceiro agora.

Agora, os cavaleiros se encontravam no cemitério, prestando homenagens ao falecido.

"Mais um enterro!" – diz o cavaleiro de Pegásus, Seiya, ao saírem com os outros de bronze do enterro. – "Meu estoque de lagrimas já acabou!"

"Seiya! Não fale assim depois de um enterro!" – o cavaleiro de Dragão reprova o comportamento do outro.

"Pessoal, tive uma idéia! Que tal vermos nas fitas de vigilância o que realmente aconteceu no dia?" – Quem dá a idéia é Hyoga, o que faz com que os outros aprovem.

Já na sala de segurança, eles começam a procurar a fita do dia. Após Shun encontrar, e colocar para rodar, os cavaleiros de bronze vêem uma cena estranha...

No início, há apenas a sala vazia, mas depois, o ex-guarda entra e senta no chão, como se não estivesse ali. Como se não tivesse mais alma... De repente, ele começa a espernear, chorar, gritar, como se estivesse sendo torturado horrivelmente. Então ouve-se duas vozes, mas não há ninguém ali, a não ser o guarda.

"Mila, seja rápida. Quero chegar em 'casa' ainda hoje. E ainda tenho que o levar pra lá pra baixo." – a primeira voz reclama.

"Fique quieta, Akane. Já estou quase acabando com este." – a outra responde, mal-humorada.

"Estão acabe com ele, oras. Não enrole."

"Tudo bem. Não nego que isso esteja sendo divertido, mas – Okay, okay... vamos logo com isso."

"Aleluia!"

"Guarda." - falou com desprezo.

"Tanto esforço... e você é só um guarda. Acha que é o suficiente?" - Ela aumenta o tom de voz, como se o acusasse.

"Não diga que não é assim. Muriel nunca se contentará com isso!" – a voz fica mais branda, ela está com pena daquele pobre mortal

"Oh... não chore. Eu fiz você chorar? Não, eu não queria. Não se preocupe mais com isso. Você pode viver sem ela." - animada agora, ela está brincando com o guarda

"Sim, você não precisa dela. Hahaha. Que importa se ela já o deixou?" - o guarda dá um grito.

"Não! Não é verdade!" - Mila sorri cinicamente

"Claro que sim. Você não achou que ela ficaria com alguém como você, não é? Oh, Meu Zeus, você achou! Que meigo!" - de repente, Mila fecha o rosto e se torna obsessivamente séria. O fim... está próximo

"O que vai fazer? Você já está morto sem ela. E agora?" - as três frases ecoam, e parecem se repetir, uma sobre a outra... – "Não importa mais. Você já está morto sem ela." - as últimas palavras são apenas um murmúrio. O guarda, pega a faca, e dá um fim à própria vida. Afinal, ele já estava morto.

"Hoje você está muito lenta... Pensando naquele rapaz, o seu ex-namorado... qual era mesmo o nome dele?" – diz a primeira voz depois do eco se esvair.

"Akane... queres morrer?"

"Como? Já estou morta. E fiz isso por minha decisão, não pela sua."

Mila aproximou-se da menina. Passando a mão levemente pelo seu rosto. Avaliando.

"Mas você poderia ficar entediada aqui" - fala em tom baixo.- "...você talvez ficasse tão triste... que talvez quisesse voltar ao inferno" - sua face e voz agora é um misto de tristeza e surpresa. Quase como se sofresse pela colega.

Mas então ela sorri e fala debochada:

"Você deveria ter mas cuidado com o que diz."

Ao que parece, a primeira voz dá um suspiro e a sala se silencia. E a fita acaba.

"Minha mãe! Fantasmas!"

"Hyoga, acalme-se. Não poderia ser fantasmas. Eles não existem."

"E então, Shiryu, de quem eram aquelas vozes?"

"De alguém?" – aparece uma gota nos cavaleiros.

"É mais do que obvio que se trata de um ser invisível." – Diz Shaka em toda a sua esperteza.

"Fantasmas não existem! Vocês que estão com medo!Vou provar à todos que não existe fantasma nenhum!" – Um animado Miro, dizendo isso sai correndo em direção à sala. Os outros cavaleiros só podem segui-lo.

"Viram?" – disse ele após chegarem ao local. – "Nenhum fantasma, pessoa ou animal está nessa sala!" – E começa a rir como se essa fosse uma descoberta muitooooo importante.

"Ufa... sem fantasmas..." Shun vai andando pelo quarto quando de repente esbarra em algo "Aiiiiiiêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê! Fantasma!"

"Aiiiiiiiiiii! Olhe por onde anda...Hã... Epa... Opa... Saída pela... Esquerda!" O algo que esbarrou em Shun diz isso e sai correndo em direção a porta.

As reações foram múltiplas. Alguns saíam correndo – Shun e Miro -, Alguns gritaram "Fantasma!" e saíam correndo, outros gritavam "AI MEUS DEUSES" ou "DEUSA ATHENA, NOS PROTEJA!", ou até mesmo "VIXE MARIA!". Os únicos a ficarem seriam Camus e Shaka, mas pelo menos o último não tivesse jogado o seu famoso terço de-não-sei-quantas-contas na criatura do além. O que se acabou por revelar a criatura mais linda do universo... (pensamento de Shaka ú.ù) E a mais irritada, também.

O fantasma acabou por se revelar sendo uma mulher muito bela, de cabelos negros amarrados por uma fita laranja no topo da cabeça. Tinha pele clara, sendo que esta era realçada pela túnica azul-bebê que usava. Os olhos também eram azuis, de um tom mais escuro, mas nem tão escuro. Utilizava um cinto, sobre o que caíra o terço do Homem mais Próximo de Deus, pois o 'fantasma' havia levantado as mãos na hora. Usava um colar laranja, com uma correntinha.

"Quem foi que te permitiu fazer isso? Posso estar morta, mas ainda sou uma mulher!" – briga a moça com Shaka. – "Pode tirando esse terço agora!"

"O... quê?" – Shaka parecia com uma cara de "nunca-falaram-com-esse-tom-comigo!"

"Aff... Eu disse, tira essa desgraça de terço da minha cintura! Além de cego é surdo?" – a mulher coçou a orelha – "Ou está com vergonha de me tocar?" – e começou rir de forma irritante.

"Quem é você?"

"Eu? Eu sou eu, oras!" – a garota se curva e diz – "Sou Akane Kittsune, Espírito do Suicídio, ao seu dispor. Agora, poderia me dizer seu nome?"

Shaka ficou parado por alguns instantes... Espírito, suícidio? De uma maneira anormal aquilo fazia sentido, mas sua cabeça não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito se aquilo era mesmo verdade.

"E então, senhor? Qual o seu nome?" – apesar de tudo, ela agora sorria.

"Meu nome é...Shaka, cavaleiro da casa de Virgem, o Homem mais Próximo de Deus." – tenta responder na mesma forma dela.

Calmamente, Akane se aproxima de Shaka. "Considera-se mesmo... o mais Próximo Dele? Francamente, os humanos são patéticos... Apenas a Vida é mais Próxima Dele, então quieto, Shakinha e não se meta aonde não foi chamado. Mas temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar agora..." – Ela vai se aproximando de Shaka e só os outros cavaleiros observando... – "Como por exemplo" - se aproxima mais do rosto de Shaka – "Você retirar este terço de mim..."

"O que é isso?" – exclama Athena, ou Saori para o 'casal' – "Quem é você para assustar os meus cavaleiros?"

"Uma mensageira, Deusa. Uma mensageira da Morte. Ela tem um recado para você..." – tira de uma bolsinha não notada antes um papelzinho e o entrega para a outra jovem – "Agora, se me der licença, pretendo voltar a minha casa. Posso?" – Akane parecia acreditar que ia para casa mesmo. Mas...

"Como é? Vocês que vem assassinando meus guardas e agora declaram uma Guerra?" – grita Athena após ler rapidamente o bilhete. – "Pode ir explicando isso, mocinha!"

Dito isso, aparece uma veia saltando da cabeça da mensageira. 'Mocinha? Mocinha? Devo ter pelo menos uns 510 anos a mais do que ela...' "Como disse, queridinha? Devo informa-lhe que não li o bilhete, então, não sei qual é o plano da D.M. Por isso, me deixe ir."

"Nem pensar! Ficará aqui até se explicar!"

O rosto de Akane estava num misto de surpresa e ódio. E esse ódio estava voltado a Deusa. "Se eu não sei de nada, como vou explicar?" De repente, Akane que estava na frente de Shaka, vai para frente de Athena, e a segura pelo vestido. "Não se meta aonde não foi chamada... Guria.. O recado era para a Deusa Athena, mas parece que entreguei para a pessoa errada... Que a Deusa me perdoe... Só vou ficar por que o bonitinho ali me prendeu. Senão, acho que teria que fazer uma visitinha a vossa pessoa... Com minha amiga Indução."

"Glup!"

"O que você está fazendo? Pare com isso! Não machuque a Saori!" – empurra Seiya e tenta proteger a sua amada Deusa.

"Calma, cavalinho. Eu só estou avisando."

"Isso não foi um aviso! Foi uma ameaça!"

"Não," - disse calmamente - "Em geral eu faço avisos e depois os cumpro. É só eu falar com a Mila de novo... Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar." – após dizer isso, sai da sala e pelo o eco, percebe-se que ela está descendo as 12 Casas.

"O que foi isso?" É o que todos estão pensando, Mu...

E com isso, a morada de Virgem ganha um Espírito.

OooooOoOoooOooooOoooOO 

À noite... de madrugada...

"Droga... Malditos..." – murmura Akane, acordando Shaka.

"Hã?" Ao acordar, olha logo no despertador para descobrir que são quatro horas da manhã. E logo percebe Akane dormindo ao seu lado, como uma criança com medo de um filme de terror indo dormir com seus pais.

"666... Espíritos me ouvem?... 666..." Cobrindo-a direito, percebeu que ela parecia estar mais em paz do que quando acordada...

OooooOoOoooOoOoo 

No Próximo Capítulo...

Escuridão e névoa. Era tudo o que se tinha naquele estranho lugar. Um caminho feito por folhas secas, davam ao lugar um ar de eterna solidão. Seguindo pela estrada apagada pelo tempo, podia-se encontrar um enorme casarão. Antigo, e igualmente sombrio.

A cada sete dias, uma noite. A cada sete noites, um dia. Essa era a maldição do lugar encontrado no meio do inferno dos homens e a Terra

Parece que até mesmo o vento não chegava ali. Tudo parado... Um grande silêncio acompanhava o cenário. A grande porta de entrada da casa era de madeira nobre, e nela podia-se ver entalhadas, cenas de guerra, morte e destruição.

Mas, ao baterem na porta, esta se abria com muita leveza, como se fosse feita de ar. Na primeira sala, estava tudo vazio, empoeirado

Móveis antigos podiam ser encontrados, algumas vezes cobertos por lençóis,

como se estivessem sendo guardados para alguma ocasião. Algumas velas cuidavam da pouca iluminação do local.

Oieeeeeeeeeee! 

Sou Akane Kittsune, alguns de vocês me conhecem, outros não, mas podemos remediar isso

De qualquer modo, essa é uma fic minha, mas tem muita parte de gente que me ajudou do Pan Box! Obrigado, meninas

(não vou citar por que vou esquecer alguém uu)

Inté o próximo capítulo


End file.
